


Lights in the Darkness

by DayLightDove



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dragon AU, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hijack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Dragon AU) A prophecy foretold the coming of four dragons that would save their homes from the evil that has concurred it. When the time comes that they must act, they are uncertain if they have the ability to save the kingdoms. On their own, they seek to save the kingdoms, trying to be the lights in the darkness they were foretold to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the Wings of Fire series  
> I do not own ROTG/HTTYD/T/B or WoF

Upon an island of dragons within the middle of a never ending sea, lay nine kingdoms. These kingdoms were home to some of the most amazing and skilled dragons. Each kingdom was home to a king and queen and dragons of different kinds.

The first and most powerful kingdom was the Kingdom of Berk which lay in the northern part of the island connected by two thin strips of land. The dragons that lived there were large and fierce and had the ability to withstand, at least for a while, freezing temperatures. Their hard scales were colored an auburn or light brown and green underbellies and membranes, and dark brown scales ran down their spines and tails with sharp points. Their bull like horns upon their heads were used as both a weapon and defense. These dragons were not to be trifled with for their strength was met by few and their talons were like deadly spears. Not only that, but their fire was almost equivalent to lava.

Near the Kingdom of Berk, the kingdom of Santoff Claussen thrived in secrecy in the Northern Mountains, stretching far more north than Berk. From the ones that have been seen, it's been said the dragons of Santoff Claussen were large enough to rival those of Berk with muscle of thousands of dragons. Their scales were said to come in the colors of bright red and cream colors with a strong resistance to the cold, and their underbellies were white with orange membranes in the wings. Black or dark brown fur ran down their spines and the horns zigzagged to point up. These dragons had great strength that could rival Berk and their claws were sharper than any other. They did not have the ability to breathe fire, however, they could shoot out an odd light that would form a portal to wherever they wanted.

On the other side of Berk, toward the northeast, was the kingdom of DunBroch. These dragons were another kind that tended to be large in size. They had fiery orange or brown scales and light orange underbellies, membranes, and wavy spines, almost web like going down their backs and tails. Their horns spiraled backwards in a twisted way. Upon their tails at the tip was four spikes that could be shot out and at a foe with an ability to grow back within seconds. Their flames were the hottest in all the kingdoms, their flames hotter than even Berk's.

The Tooth Palace was the next kingdom and it resided, hidden, in the Fairy Forest right below Berk. These dragons were a colorful bunch as they were covered in feathers, instead of scales, that were mainly a soft green before fading to a dark blue at the tail and then to a large purple feather at the tip of their tail. Upon their head, feathers fanned around the top of it in a dark blue with a lone golden feather that sat in the center of their heads and reached back a few inches longer than the dark blue feathers. Their wings were covered with green feathers and the membrane was a light magenta. On the tip of their nose was a small pink horn that seemed to make up for the lack of horns on their head. While these dragons couldn't breathe fire, they had a unique ability of sight and their wings cut shaper than any talon in the world.

To the west of the Fairy Forest and beneath the Northern Mountains was the kingdom of Corona. The dragons that lived here had scales colored brown with golden speckles or vice versa. Their underbellies were a cream color and their membranes were either a royal purple or royal blue. Their horns were long and smooth and their tails were also long, the longest in the entire land. The tails were flexible and strong, their most valued weapon. Their scales could emit a soft, comforting warmth and they had incredible healing skills. They could breathe fire in small amounts but it wasn't as powerful as any others.

To the east of the Fairy Forest and below DunBroch, lay the kingdom of Burgess. These dragons were rather peaceful, not very powerful but reliable. They were brown and light yellow dragons with light brown underbellies and membranes. Upon their backs, small brown spikes traveled down their spins and their horns upon their heads were curved back only slightly. They had the ability to breathe fire, a little more so then the dragons of Corona, but they otherwise had no other abilities making them the weakest of all the dragons.

Below the three kingdoms was a circle of mountains, the Shadow Mountains. They were dark and gloomy and the perfect home for the dragons of the Nightmare kingdom. These dragons were known for their pitch black scales with gray underbellies and membranes. Their horns spiking straight out and back to sharp points with similar, black spikes running down their spines. Their claws were as sharp as daggers and teeth like razors. They had the ability of traveling through shadows and breathe a black smoke that could make other dragons sleep with nightmares. Not only that, but they could breathe fire but it was weak and used only if needed.

Within the circle of the Shadow Mountains was a sunny desert known as the Dream Desert where a kingdom of a similar name lived. These dragons were completely gold with a lighter gold for their membranes and underbellies. Their golden scales sparkled like the sand the lived on and soft small spines went down their backs. Smooth horns came out and slightly curved upwards and their long, but not as long as the dragons of Corona's, tails narrowed to a whip like point at the tip. These dragons could not breathe fire but they could breathe a golden smoke that could cast others to sleep with wonderful dreams. They could also stand many changes in temperatures from sun to snow.

Below the desert and the mountains to the far south lay the Winter Woods with the Ice kingdom within. These dragons had scales as white as fresh snow and their underbellies and membranes were an ice blue. The smooth slightly curved spines traveling down their back were also an icy blue and their talons were slightly jagged to keep their hold on ice. Their horns pointed straight back and were similar to icicles. Their scales could emit a cold air which could grow so cold frost tended to appear on their bodies and they could breathe a dangerous icy breath. They could also survive in the coldest of temperatures.

The final kingdom was the Kingdom of the Warren. No dragon could find this kingdom, only knowing it existed from coming in contact with the dragons of this kingdom. These dragons were covered in blue-gray fur with white underbellies and membranes. They had larger ears than other dragons and tiny horns. They also had shorter tails and larger back feet. Upon their fur, there were markings on their backs, foreheads, and shoulders. They had better senses than other dragons and were rather good at working with plants. However, while they couldn't breathe fire, they could breathe a colorful smoke that could blind others for amounts of time.

For years these kingdoms lived in harmony, neither kingdom wanting to fight with another. Soon though, a dark power was growing in the home of the Nightmares that was unknown to the other kingdoms of the time. At the same time four young dragons were born, the princess of Corona, the princess of DunBroch, the prince of Berk, and a young nightmare. They became close friends, clueless to the danger that grew upon their island, but it wasn't until a dragon of the Tooth Palace foretold of an event through a prophecy at the sight of the four dragonets together.

* * *

_A darkness is at hand_

_Its evil will consume the land_

_A shadow will cover all_

_And kings and queens will fall_

_The years will pass_

_Until the darkness ceases to last_

_Four dragonets will rise_

_To fight for the cries_

_Care and truth reside in one_

_And she will shine like the sun_

_Bravery and heart come from another_

_Her determination like no other_

_Loyalty and trust fall from the third_

_Even if his voice seems to never be heard_

_Fun and Joy will come from the last_

_Even if the cold he brings seems to contrast_

_They will come together_

_To fight for all the others_

_They will bring the light_

_To make the darkness bright_

* * *

When dragons heard of this, many were on the lookout while others were doubtful. However, when the Nightmares heard of this, many were furious and frightened. Did this mean all their preparations were pointless? Before they could attempt to leave, their leader had spoken, saying they did not need to fear a silly poem made by crazy dragons. They simply needed to change one thing that could ruin the whole prophecy, or more specifically get rid of one of the dragonets.

So they planned and it wasn't long before they chose which one to "take care of" and they headed south. They figured out that of all the kingdoms in the prophecy, the easiest to attack would be the Ice Dragons. As cold as it was down in the Winter Woods, they would be the easiest to be rid of without the worry of back up by the time they were done.

They took to the shadows and the skies and the land, leaving no place left untouched. Flames came burning bright and no matter how hard the Ice Kingdom fought back, they were unable to reach safety. Roars and blood curdling screams filled the air as smoke rose to the sky. Teeth and claws were covered in blood, and the color stained the burned bodies of the dragons and the snow. Eggs were crushed and newborns slaughtered. No dragon was left alive…or so they thought.

It wasn't long before the other kingdoms caught wind of what had happened. Sorrow, fear, anger, despair, and many more emotions fill them at the news. While they prepared for battle, four dragons headed out to the Winter Woods in search of any survivors, anyone who may have survived the attack.

The dragons that headed out were four of the islands great leaders. They were North, the king of Santoff Claussen, Toothiana, the Oueen of the Tooth Palace, Sanderson, the king of the Dream kingdom, and Aster, the king of the Warren. These four were known for their work in the past, many times being the only ones who held the other kingdoms together. Each one had their specialties and known to be fierce warriors.

They landed in the snow covered woods and they were instantly unnerved by the silence. Never had the Ice Kingdom been silent to arrivals, unless they were purposely trying to be sneaky. Even the woodland animals were silent, none to be seen even in the clear area they had landed. They began to walk toward the direction of the town and Palace and they could tell when they were drawing near, the smell of death and decay strong in their nostrils.

But it wasn't until they reached the town that their horror spiked. Trees and buildings burned and crumbled to the ground. Ash seemed to fall from the sky in replacement of snow, painting the already stained ground a darker gray. But that was not the worst. No. The worst was the bodies that littered the ground. Charred and blackened bodies lay upon the ground, blood splattering across every area, no area left unstained by the carnage. Dragonets could be found beneath crumbled building and older dragons. Bones stuck out from everywhere and eyes were both open and closed throughout the bodies.

"Split up." North's deep accented voice rumbled. No one argued.

Sanderson, or Sandy as his friends call him, decided to check the town. His heart ached at the sight of every destroyed building and every speck of blood. He winced at the sound of the snow beneath his feet or somehow still fresh blood splashing beneath his talons. It seemed as though all white had been washed from the town. He checked homes and fields, streets and roofs but he could find no living dragon through the ruin. Still he looked.

Toothiana, or Tooth to her friends, had taken up looking through the hatchery and nearly broke down at the sight that met her when she opened the doors. Egg shells covered the floor and blood covered the shattered remains. She could see the bodies of almost hatched eggs or newly born dragons. She flinched any time a shell would crack if her talon touch it and tears welled in her eyes at the feeling. She couldn't believe such a thing could happen, but here was a massacre right before her eyes. Her eyes shifted hopelessly over the room, finding no egg that survived.

North had taken up searching the palace. He choked at the sight of bodies hanging on the walls and while some were the Nightmares that had attacked, a majority were of the kingdom's citizens. He walked through the open doors and he winced at the silence of the castle. Blood caked the ground were the bodies of guards and servants lay. He checked each room and even checked the dungeon, but there was no difference. He maneuvered his way up to the king and queen's room, only to find a horrifying sight. The king lay at the feet of the door, his white scales melted off and covered with blood. His eyes lay fogged and starring right at anyone who would walk into the room. Near the balcony egg shells were littered around the bloody body of the queen, her tail sawed into and her neck sliced open. Just like her husband, her eyes lay unseeingly open. North's heart broke when he could see frozen tears upon her face, before turning away, unable to take any more of the sight.

Aster had taken up searching the surrounding forest. He wasn't surprised when he was met with more bodies, most likely those who had looked to flee to the cover of the forest only to be caught and murdered. Aster sighed as he moved his ears to listen for any sound of a living dragon, any sign that there was still hope for this kingdom. It wasn't until he was passing by a frozen lake that he heard it. Soft cracking and squeaking.

Aster headed in the direction of the lake and watched as across the ice and well hidden in a snowdrift was an egg and it was hatching. Aster didn't know how such an action was achieved but he was thankful for it. He watched as a small, white blob pushed its way out of the shell and fell onto the ice with a soft _thump_.

Aster began to move across the ice to get to the hatchling but frozen when he heard a crack. His eyes widened as he watched the ice spider-web with cracks beneath the newly born dragon. He tried to move lightly, even preparing to fly over to the young dragon only to watch as the ice shatter as the hatching forced its eyes open and fell through with a soft cry.

"NO!" Aster cried as he raced across the ice. He didn't even hesitate as he jumped into the water below. The cold pierced his body but he fought to ignore it as he searched the darkness for the hatchling. He began to worry when he found nothing but a glimpse of shimmering white caught his eye and he swam over to it, and, finding it was the hatchling, wrapped his talon around its small form and swam out of the water.

He shivered as he reached the surface but he didn't hesitate to place the snowy dragon on the snow and began trying to make it breathe. It seemed to take forever before the hatchling took another breath and weakly choked out the water it inhaled. Aster released the breath he had been holding and took in the form of the small dragon. It's a miracle that it had survived not only the massacre but also the fall into the frozen lake.

With a sigh, Aster picked the small form up and slowly began walking back to the others. As he neared the kingdom, Aster found the others had already left it with sorrow on their faces, obviously showing their searches had been useless. They opened their mouths when they saw Aster but he quickly hushed them and motioned to the curled up form in his talon.

"One survived." He softly spoke. "His egg was hidden by the lake in a snowdrift and hatched when I got over there. The ankle bitter nearly drowned but I got to him." It was then they noticed that their friend was shivering.

"We should get to Santoff Claussen." Aster continued. "That would be the best place for him to grow up."

"Alright." North agreed before he turned to open a portal. He shot out a purple light that, after a few seconds, formed into a swirling portal and they all walked through it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dad! Wait! Where are we going!? Dad!”

A young Berkian dragon scrambled after his much larger father. It’s been two almost three years since the prophecy was made and the Nightmare’s attacked the Ice Kingdom. Two years since the kingdoms all began to fall as the Nightmares attacked and corrupted each kingdom. Traitors were found in the kingdoms as they were taken down and it wasn’t long before a majority of the Kingdoms were consumed.

The dragons that were rushing through the forest at the moment were the king and prince of Berk, King Stoick and Prince Hiccup. Hiccup’s mother had long since gone missing, having been abducted sometime before the two were able to flee from the Kingdom as Nightmares attacked them.

Stoick looked down at his son, a willowy dragonet that only reached just below his shoulders with small, slightly curling horns, as he continued to ask him questions. His son was a prince and that was one of the reasons he had fled with the young dragon. Stoick would have stayed and fought, but he was told to get his boy out of there by a friend and to meet said friend upon the mountains they were going to and that everything would be explained there. He hadn’t gotten a word of a question in before his friend as gone and he and Hiccup were forced to flee.

Stoick was about to answer his son when a sound came to the left of them. With a growl, Stoick faced the sound and pushed the four year old dragon behind him when he caught sight of golden eyes tinted with green watching them from the shadows. Stoick opened his jaws, prepared to breathe fire at the Nightmare, when it cried out in fright and Hiccup was suddenly shouting at him to stop.

“Wait! Dad! Don’t!” Hiccup exclaimed as he fought to get out from behind his father, only to be continually held back by his father’s hulking figure.

“Wait! I mean no harm!” The Nightmare spoke in a familiar voice, one Stoick had known a year before the war, one he thought neither he nor his son would ever here again. They bother watched as a familiar Nightmare walked out from the shadows. He was the same size as Hiccup, in fact, he was even the same age. This was Toothless, a Nightmare who became friends with the Price of Berk when they were mere hatchlings.

“Toothless!” Hiccup cried out as he ran past his father to his friend and hugged him before pulling away. “Where have you been?! Ever since everything started I haven’t seen you!”

“Yeah, well I was kind of tied up with what is going on.” Toothless admitted.

“What do you mean by that?” Stoick finally spoke up narrowing his eyes at the old friend. “Have you been helping in the attacks!?” Stoick took an aggressive step toward the younger dragon.

“What? No! I’d never help in _that_!” Toothless growled, prepared to stand up to the older dragon. “It’s just that the Nightmare King is pretty much watching all of us to make sure we are going along with his plan. I had to find a way to make sure he couldn’t follow me when I left.”

“And how did you find us here?” Hiccup asked. “I don’t even know where we’re going.” _‘Even if I have a good idea._ ’ Hiccup thought, taking a moment to look around. He wasn’t an idiot. While I would be true to say he wasn’t much of a fighter, I certainly knew his way around the books.

“Something directed me in this direction when I was finally able to get away.” He said. “I just heard something tell me to go this way and I did.” Toothless answered. “I never saw who it was save for violet eyes looking at me.”

Hiccup and Stoick were silent for a few minutes before Hiccup spoke up. “Well, as weird as that is I guess that means you are meant to come with us.” He gave a look in his father’s direction. “Well? Are we going or not?”

“Er…yes, I suppose.” Stoick replied, not even going after his son for his words. He gave a suspicious look in Hiccup’s direction before continuing in the direction they had been going. The dark night seemed almost peaceful in the woods, as if there was not a war going on outside the trees. They climbed higher and higher on the ground, not taking the other’s long before they realized they were climbing a sort of mountain. But which one they weren’t sure. Hiccup was trying to figure out what kingdom they were currently in when suddenly his train of thought was broken by the sound of voices up ahead. More familiar voices that was.

Hiccup and Toothless glanced at each other before rushing ahead of Stoick to see their friends and their families. When they arrived at a cliff like area that jutted out to look over the woods they had just traveled in, Hiccup eyes widened when he saw who was there.

To the left, near the stone of the mountain that continued upward, was the Ruling family of Corona. Between the two rulers, they never learned their names, Hiccup and Toothless could see their friend Rapunzel between her parents, her mostly golden scales shinning under the moon’s light. To the right, closer to the three of them, was the ruling family of DunBroch. The King Fergus stood tall with shinning fiery scales next to his earth colored wife, Elinor. Off to the side was the princess Merida, her colors similar to her fathers if not even more like fire.

The two families seemed to be discussing the reasons of them being here and little arguments would break out between their thoughts. Merida caught sight of Hiccup and Toothless and her blue eyes widened as she called out to them.

“Hiccup? Toothless? What are you doing here?” She asked, her accent coming through her words.

“Same as you, I guess.” Hiccup relied, only to jerk forward when he and Toothless were thrown forward from a force jumping on them.

“OH! It’s so good to see you two!” Rapunzel cried as she hugged the two. Merida rolled her eyes at the girl’s happiness, but smiled none the less.

“Stoick! Oh it’s good to see you alright!” The king of Corona called to him. “So much had gone down, it’s good to see you made it.” Then he paused. “…Where is Valka?”

Stoick shook his head and answered honestly. “I don’t know.”

“Oh…I’m sorry to hear that. I-“ He was cut off by Stoick raising a talon to quiet him.

“How are all of you?”

“As well as this war is allowing.” The Queen of Corona said.

“And you two?” He asked, directing his question to the rulers of DunBroch.

“We’re fine.” Elinor replied, placing a talon on her stomach with a nod when Stoick’s eyes motioned to that. He knew she was carrying children and as a friend was worried for her.

“I wish we could have stayed and fought back.” Fergus growled, scrapping a talon on the ground.

“Ah, but that would be dumb idea, yes?” A voice called from the edge of the cliff. They all turned and found the four Guardian’s standing there. North smiled at all of them before turning his gaze to Stoick.

“I’m glad you followed though.” North said.

“Why did you ask us to come here?” Stoick growled. “While our homes are being attacked!”

“We want you to send your children to live with North.” Tooth spoke up. “This way they will remain safe from the battle until they are needed.”

“Wait, what about our parents?” Rapunzel spoke up.

“Ah, sadly they cannot come.” North spoke up. “They will, instead, go with Sandy.” He motioned to the small golden dragon next to him who nodded. It was true, all the kingdoms of the Guardians have not yet been touched by the war, as each of their homes were hidden. That did not mean they did not send aid for their friends though.

“And our homes?” Corona’s King asked.

“It is too late for them.” Tooth spoke up gazing at each of them sadly. “They will now continue under the rule of the Nightmares.”

“At least until the dragonets come through.” Aster spoke up gruffly.

“And when will that be?! We don’t even know who they are!” Stoick roared. “That, along with the fact that the entire race of the Ice Kingdom is gone!” Everyone flinched at his words.

“Have faith my friends.” North spoke up. “I feel, in my belly, that everything will be alright.” He let his gaze travel up to look at the full moon that shinned upon them all. North gazed at it for a while before he moved his gaze back to the other’s when Elinor spoke.

“So you want us to leave our children for an unknown amount of time because of your belly!?” She exclaimed.

“They will be safe.” Tooth continued. “Trust us. This needs to be done.”

“Why?” Rapunzel’s mother asked. “Have you seen it in a vision?”

“In a way.” Tooth replied cryptically before continuing without explaining that part. “Please, you must trust us. This needs to be done.”

The parents were quiet for a while, each glancing at each other as their children did the same. None of them wanted to separate, but it seemed it would be needed.

“Alright.” Fergus spoke up surprising them all. “I trust you North. Besides, when has your belly ever been wrong?” He chuckled before turning to the others, silently asking them what they think.

There was a few sighs and soon both Rapunzel’s parents and Stoick agreed.

“Good!” North exclaimed. He then turned to the dragonets. “Now, come with me.” With a deep breath, he let out a colorful swirl of light from his mouth and a portal open. He breathed again and another opened beside it.

“Children follow me through left, everyone else through right. Alright?” He got nods. Then, he began leading the hesitant children into the Portal. Each one paused to say goodbye to their parents and finally it was just Toothless left. He hadn’t moved.

Toothless stood there with his head down as his friends went through the portal. He wondered if he’s ever see them again. A cough got his attention though and he looked up to see North standing there with a questioning look on his face.

“What is taking you so long to go through portal?” He asked.

Toothless stared in shock. “Wait you mean-“

“Why do you think you are here?” North chuckled. “Besides, I did say all dragonets. You are dragonet, yes?”

Toothless was too shocked to speak. With a chuckle, North directed him to the portal and let him go in.

“North!” Stoick shouted before the dragon went through the portal. “There better be a good reason for all of this.”

North chuckled once more before nodding. “Oh there, it do not worry.” Then he motioned to the portal the other older dragons had already gone through. “Now hurry, no need to keep them waiting.”

Stoick shot North one last look before going into the Portal. North than let it shut behind him before turning to his own portal. He glance once again to the moon before speaking. “Oh there is certainly something important, my friends. Now, we simply wait.”

With that, he walked through the portal and let it close behind him.


End file.
